A Hero
by Athese
Summary: Mikey knew he'd made the right decision by going into the burning building to save the girl but will he make it out alive? One shot. I do not own tmnt.


**A one shot i wrote last night while is was bored ^^**

* * *

It was unbearable, simply unbearable. The licking flames on his body, the ashes in the air. Several burn marks were already inflicted on his body. He was constantly couching but he had to continue. The screams of the little girl were still in the house. Weak but it was still there. And Mikey wasn't going to give up now. Not when she needed him.

Other may speak of it as bad luck, being there at that moment. Hearing the cries of the mother. The desperate cries of a heartbroken mother. 'Ma'am it's way too dangerous to go inside' one of the fireman had said but she kept on crying and pleading for her daughter. And Mikey found himself lucky for being there. And without hesitation he'd jumped on the rooftop and crashed into one of the windows on the highest floor.

Immediately he'd been engulfed with flames. Licking his body and leaving a searing and burning pain. But he kept going. Ashes entering his throat, making him cough but he continued. The screams of the little girl grew stronger every second. He continued for her sake.

"Where are you?!" He practically screamed. Hoping, no pleading, for the girl to answer. There was a short sob and then a chocked scream. It was nearby right know. He knew it and he used his shell to crash through one of the doors. On the other side of the building, the part where the fire wasn't yet. But the room was already boiling hot. And the flames were already burning through the walls.

Mikey quickly scanned the room and cursed slightly when he saw there was no window in the room. Then he spotted the little girl. Wrapped up in a fireproof blanket. She was crying, of course. Her head immediately shot up at the noise and despite seeing a giant turtle in front of her, her eyes lightened up slightly.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" He coed and scooped her up, ignoring his aching body. Much to his relief she didn't protest or struggle and even nuzzled her face in his plastron. Mikey couldn't help himself but to smile slightly. _I made the right decision._ The thought kept flowing through his mind and that was what kept him going.

The girl was smart, way smarter than other 7 year old girls. It was pretty obvious this wasn't her bedroom, and since it was early in the morning she should be in her room right now. Despite the fact it was already light outside she shouldn't be up yet. And she knew this room was the farthest away from the fire so she was kept alive for long enough for someone, for me to save her.

Mikey turned around and ran outside the room, meeting the burning flames again. He almost doubled over to cough but forced himself up again and looked around. The whole room was filled with flames and he had no other way to go than into the room again, but that wasn't an option either, if he didn't want to be burned alive.

He tried to concentrate but the smoke was affecting his mind. "There" The girl coughed in a weak voice and pointed towards a point where the flames were the least. And when you looked closely there was a large gap between here and there but it was the only way. He tightened the grip on the little girl and ran and jumped.

He could've made that jump easily. He could've made it there without any problems. And the fact was he did get there, just not without problems. The moment he landed he knew he was too late. The fire didn't reach here yet, but it did below. And it affected the ground badly. And when his left leg landed the floor cracked and his leg fell down and came to an abrupt stop.

The steel directly under the floor loosened and fell, on his leg. A loud crack was heard and tears stung in his eyes. Searing pain shooting through his leg. It was an awfully painful position in which he was. His left leg was cracked through the whole floor while the rest of his body was still on the same floor. His knee was bended in an awful position too and had to carry all his weight, and that too much and he collapsed.

"G-go" He chocked towards the little girl and sat her down on the ground. He had no idea where the girl could possibly go but he couldn't continue not with his leg stuck. But the girl didn't move and grabbed Mikey's three fingered hand and pulled it hard. At first Mikey didn't know what she was doing but then it hit him. She was trying to help him, trying to help him out of here.

"Come on" She cried and pulled even harder. It wasn't helping, not a single bit. But it helped Mikey. He jerked his arm back and placed both next to him and with all his strength he hovered himself up. The floor was already boiling hot and he felt his hands practically burning but he kept pushing. The steel that was on his leg suddenly gave in and fell further down and Mikey hovered himself up completely and fell to the ground in exhaustion.

He winced and the little girl jerked his right arm up, practically screaming him to get up. She was right. He couldn't give up now, not when this girl counted on her. He cracked a small smile when he hovered himself once more and started to follow the girl, limping on one leg. The flames were still following them but they were faster, despite Mikey's leg. But they still had to find a way out.

The girl came to an abrupt stop and turned around, tears in her eyes. "Mister turtle?" She almost whispered, not wanting to cough because of her speaking. Mikey finally caught up with her and saw what she meant. They'd been running along a small hall and they were now at the end of it. The whole wall was already burned away due to the fire but they were high above the ground.

The alley below them seemed miles away. Mikey almost chocked on his breath and turned around, hoping to find another way but the flames were already heading towards them. Being burned or jump. And Mikey choose the last one. This way he could maybe save the girl too. Without hesitating he hovered her up and wrapped her tightly in his embrace and jumped.

He could hear the muffled scream of the girl in his plastron but continued to fall. Shell down. This was the end, he knew this was the end. The wind along his body, the burning building far above him. He was going to die, he knew it. He just hoped, he hoped dearly he could at least save the girl that was screaming in his arms. And then his shell hit the ground. A sickening crack of his shell echoing through the alley.

* * *

Far away he could hear the girl scream. But it was far. His vision was blurry and black blots were dancing around him. Pain was ripping through his body. His leg, his hands, his shell. Searing pain was shooting through his body. Like he'd never experienced before. The little girl kept jerking his arm. Still wrapped up against his plastron, even though Mikey loosened that grab as soon as he hit the ground.

The voice of the little girl came closer and closer and his vision cleared enough to see her clearly and figured she was actually right next to him. Curled up again him. Refusing to leave his side. Tears streaming down his face. He'd saved the girl. She seemed fine apart from some burn wounds and the smoke inhalation but she was fine. He'd saved her.

"Hold on mister turtle" She kept whispering in his ear but Mikey didn't pay attention to that and just stared up. Watching as the rain fell on his burned body. "Mommy!" The girl suddenly screamed and Mikey forced himself to look up and saw the same women who was pleading for her child to be rescued hurrying over to him, or at least the girl.

"Oh my god…" The woman chocked on her words when she saw Mikey. A giant turtle, burned body, pale face. And the worst of all, her daughter was clutched to his side.

"He needs help mom, he's hurt. He saved me" The girl pleading and kept clutching to Mikey's side. The woman had no words and slowly walked over to Mikey and kneeled next to him.

"You saved my daughter?" She barely whispered. Mikey slowly headed his head towards the women's side.

"He did but he's hurt" The girl pouted. "Please he needs help" At this point she began to cry and tightened her grip around Mikey's arm. Unaware of the pain that caused him but he didn't react. Not because he was too weak. Partly but it actually felt nice. Not the pain he felt because of it but the strong grip of the girl. And because of that he knew he did the right thing. He'd saved her.

He tensed slightly when he felt the woman's hand on his burned shoulder and hissed slightly. "Don't worry, my husband is a medical he's on his way" She coed. Just like Mikey did when he approached the girl. Mikey didn't respond, too tired and too weak to do so. He just listened to the breathing of the girl which comforted him greatly.

With every breath the girl took he knew he succeeded. And he didn't fail her. He didn't fail her mother and not her father. The sound of a car was heard and the soft voice of the woman was heard once again. "It's going to be okay. My husband will take care you" She whispered.

Mikey lifted his head slightly and saw the ambulance nearing. He immediately panicked because he couldn't go to the hospital. "Don't worry, it's my husband. He won't tell" The woman whispered like she somehow could read his thoughts. The ambulance was big, and could barely fit in the alley and that was it blocked almost all sight. So no one could look inside the alley, for which Mikey was grateful.

The back of the car was faced towards the alley and a man came out of the back of the car. Showing the inside of it. Mikey let his head fall in exhaustion again and listened to the footsteps that followed.

"Sweetie what… is this?" The man spoke in a low voice. Mikey could feel the breath of the little girl becoming heavier and she tightened her grip even more.

"He saved Lilly, he's injured" The woman spoke. Lilly, he'd saved a girl named Lilly.

"I see, help me with the stretcher" he spoke and Mikey felt the hand on his shoulder leave and more footsteps were heard. The sound of the stretcher taken out of the ambulance echoed through the alley.

"Don't worry mister turtle, my daddy is going to help you" Lilly whispered and went into a coughing fit right after.

"Sweetie grab an oxygen mask for Lilly and for the turtle" The man obligated. More footsteps were in the alley and Mikey suddenly felt his head being lifted and there was an oxygen mask placed on his head. He glanced towards Lilly and saw she had the same mask on her face as Mikey. She was crying but smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Lift him up carefully, we don't want to strain his injuries" The man said. Mikey yanked loudly when he was lowered on the stretcher again. Pain ripping through his shell again. "I'll give you a sedative as soon as possible, just hang on" The man spoke quietly before the stretcher was lifted and brought back towards the ambulance.

The stretcher was slowly inserted into the ambulance until it was fully inside of it.

"N-no hospital" Mikey managed to spat out. He couldn't go to the hospital. He couldn't let them find out about them. He couldn't risk it.

"Don't worry, I won't bring you to the hospital if you don't want to. Your injuries are severe but you are not in any danger. Tell me do you have a name?" The man asked and Mikey nodded in exhaustion.

"Michelangelo" He spat out and cringed in pain.

"Okay Michelangelo, I'm going to look at your injuries is that okay?" The man spoke. Mikey nodded weakly and Jasper grabbed a needle and carefully inserted it into Mikey's underarm and attached it to a sack of clear liquid.

"It's a sedative" The man assured Mikey and patched him up further. His burned hands, burns on his shoulder, arms, plastron, legs and feet. He splinted his knee, which got strained when he was trapped in the hole in the floor. And splinter his leg too. Which was roughly broken at 3 parts. His shell was another story.

It was a big crack from the fall but it would heal in time. He just had to let it rest, a lot. When the man was done wrapping him up he turned towards Mikey again.

"Is there anyone I can inform about your current situation?" The man asked after a while, slightly hesitating. Mikey bit his lip. He didn't want to tell that there were 3 other but he had no idea how he could get home, without revealing their secret lair.

"In my belt, call Leonardo" He coughed and cringed again. The man did as Mikey asked and grabbed the shell cell from his belt and opened it with amazement.

"It even is in the form of a shell" The man tried to joke but when he looked at Mikey's exhausted face his face dropped and began to search for Leonardo's number and quickly found it. Mostly because Mikey didn't have many contacts with the whole, stay in the shadow thing.

"Mikey where are you? Are you alright, we've been looking for you!" Leo exclaimed on the other side of the phone.

"Uhm it's not Mikey. I'm Jasper. Is this Mikey the same uhm person as Michelangelo?"

"Who are ya, why do ya have ma brotha's phone?" The angry voice of Raph spat which surprised Jasper.

"He saved my little daughter in a fire but he's injured."

"Can you bring him on the phone?" Leo's worried voice sounded through the phone. Jasper took the phone off his ear and looked over to Mikey and placed the phone on his ear, since Mikey wasn't even able to lift his arms.

"Hey guys" He cracked, trying to sound enthusiastic but failing miserably.

"Mikey! We were worried sick. Hold on we're near!" Donnie screamed on the other side and then the connection was broken. Mikey glanced towards Jasper and nodded to assure him.

"Your brothers will we arriving soon" Jasper smiled, having heard the conversation and carefully took out the sedation. "You can't take this with you I'm afraid but I can give you some lighter sedatives if you want" Jasper offered but Mikey shook his head.

"That's no problem. My brother has some too. Thanks" He grinned and Jasper stepped out of the ambulance so Lilly could get inside. The ambulance wasn't big enough for that so Jasper had to get out. Lilly was twitching her fingers nervously and got over to Mikey.

"I just wanna say thanks for saving me" She whispered and wrapped her arms around the injured turtle.

"I'm glad I did Lilly. There is just one think you should know. You can't tell anyone about me"

"Don't bother I know I can't. And I won't. that's a promise" She whispered and kissed his forehead. Mikey caught her eyes and smiled to assure her. She was definitely smarter than she appears.

"So I won't be seeing you again right?" She whispered after a while and started to tear up slightly.

"Don't cry" Mikey whispered and the girl threw her arms around Mikey once again. "I'm going to miss you mister turtle, Mikey." She muffled in his bruised plastron and pulled out of the hug and wiped away her tears.

"We won't tell either" The woman said outside the ambulance, holding Jasper's hand.

"That's the least we can do for saving our little daughter right?" Jasper grinned and gave a quick kiss on the forehead of the woman.

"I should be thanking you" Mikey whispered and pinched Lilly's hand slightly and smiled at her. He'd definitely made the right decision with this. He did good tonight. He knew it.

"Mikey?" Mikey's head shot up at the comment but grunted at the movement and sank back again.

"I'm here dudes" He painted while a shooting pain flowed through his head. The girl rubbed his head before walking outside the ambulance. Her blond hair was covered with black ashes, so was her skin but she was fine apart from that, she wasn't even wearing the breathing mask anymore. The girl was welcomed by her parents who hugged her tightly and immediately after that Leo and Raph stormed inside the ambulance.

"Shell Mikey. What happened?" Leo exclaimed and grabbed his youngest brother's hand and stroked it.

"He saved me" Lilly whispered, slightly nervous with the 3 turtles and quickly glanced to her father, who was talking to Donnie, about his injuries. Before resting her eyes on her mother, who was standing behind her and pinching her shoulder.

"I was trapped inside that burning building. I would be dead if it wasn't for Mikey" She said and glanced at the 2 worried turtles.

"ya sure know how tha save a life don't ya Bonehead" Raph grinned and rubbed his head lightly, trying not to hurt him.

"I've heard that before, battle nexus champion remember" He muffled tiredly. "Can I go home now?"

"Course littl' brotha'" Raph said and bent over Mikey.

"Just be careful, shell was cracked though" He muffled but Raph picked him up gently, avoiding the crack in his shell and brought him outside.

"Hey little brother, that is quite a long list of injuries" Donnie chuckled as he too rubbed Mikey's head.

"M'kay" He yawned tiredly and looked over to Lilly and her family and smiled. He did the right thing tonight and it was definitely worth it.

"Bye Michelangelo, I won't forget you" Lilly whispered and hugged her parents once more and Raph took off with Mikey. Donnie and Leo followed too and before completely disappearing Leo turned around to face the family.

"Thanks for helping him" He mouthed and then followed his brothers.

**So the end is a bit rushed but i was getting tired and i actually didn't want to change it so i left it that way ;)**

**hope you liked it though ^^**


End file.
